


My Sweet Strawberry

by blewitup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blewitup/pseuds/blewitup
Summary: My submission for the YY Writing event for December. Theme: Winter WonderlandDiscord name: blewitup 💥#0284Reader and Tsukki's first holiday season together. Reader absolutely loves Christmas, and is eager to share that with Tsukki, only to find that he hates the holidays. It's some Hallmark channel type shit.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	My Sweet Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: body worship, mild marking, female reader, reader loves xmas

~One week before Thanksgiving~

  
  


“Why are we here, Pipsqueak?” Kei grumbles, leaning his elbows on the shopping cart handle, a bored look on his face.

“We have to buy groceries for Thanksgiving, you know that,” you answer distractedly, eyes and fingers roaming over the festive decorations on the shelf.

“I know that,” he groans, dropping his head, before gazing at you over the top of his glasses. “Though I still don’t understand why we need to do that either.”

You pout, glancing back at him. “Because it’s our first Thanksgiving together, it should be special!”

He frowns, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine. But why are we _here_?” he asks, gesturing around. 

“Like, in general?” you ask, raising an eyebrow, and trying to hide the smirk on your face.

“Tch,” he rolls his eyes. “No Pipsqueak, why are we looking at this shit?” he gestures to the Christmas decorations surrounding you. 

You feel your face fall. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not even Thanksgiving,” he grumbles. 

“But- “ you pout. “But the Christmas decorations are so pretty!”

“Tch,” he looks away, frowning at the ornaments on display.

Your heart sinks, and you turn to run your fingers along the fat tinsel garland, the silver strands soft and flexible under your touch. “Do… Do you not like the holidays Kei?”

He grumbles under his breath, still leaning on the shopping cart.

Taking a few steps down the aisle, you move on to look at the ornaments lined up on the shelf. Your gaze flits over the various ornaments wanting to admire them, but your mind was on your boyfriend’s non-response. 

This was your first year together, and you hadn’t even considered that he might not enjoy the holidays. Sure, you didn’t expect him to necessarily love the holidays as much as you, but you had hoped to spend the time together. The longer you consider, the more your thoughts begin to spiral as your unfocused gaze lingers on the various ornaments. Would Kei not want to spend time together for the holidays? Were you being burdensome to him by wanting to be together?

You take a few more steps down the aisle, gaze drifting over the decorations, your hands limp at your side. Would he be put out by your enthusiasm? You desperately didn’t want to be a burden to him, but the pit in your stomach grows heavier as you realize that you probably were. 

An exasperated sigh drags you from your trance, “Stop overthinking things Pipsqueak.” Kei tsks, “I can practically see smoke coming from your ears.”

“Says who?” you retort, refusing to look back at him.

“You gonna tell me you aren’t?” he snorts. “I can tell when something is bothering you.”

You walk to the end of the aisle, turning your attention to the back wall and the light displays set up there. Indoor and outdoor string lights were lined up on the shelf, a clear box above each display, plugged in and lit up. The bright electric lights drew you to them like a moth to a flame. For a moment, you lose yourself in the beauty of them, the way the colors dance and sparkle in front of your eyes. Even confined in little plastic boxes, their allure was indescribable, from the cool blue icicle strands to the slowly pulsing red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta strands. You felt you could watch them forever. A childish delight bubbles up inside you, brought on by the mesmerizing display, that, for a brief moment clears the negative thoughts from your mind.

“You really like this stuff, huh, Pipsqueak?” Kei asks over your shoulder.

You jump a little, startled out of your reverie by his voice and proximity. Dragging your gaze from the lights, you see him frowning at the displays.

“Well yeah,” you answer, doubt and anxiety creeping back in. 

“Why though?” he asks, shifting his weight as he rests his wrists back on the shopping cart handle.

“Christmas is my favorite holiday,” you answer, taking a step forward and grabbing the front of the cart to pull along behind you. Kei follows, pushing the cart as you lead the way to the food section for groceries.

“I thought Halloween was your favorite,” he says. You can feel his eyes on your back as you walk through the store.

“I really like Halloween,” you answer. “It’s my second favorite holiday, but there’s just something about Christmas that will always make it my favorite.”

You hear an annoyed tch. “But Christmas is a competition to see who gives the bigger, better gift. It’s just a scheme to further capitalism and corporate greed.”

You halt in the middle of the aisle, the shopping cart stopping along with you, your heart sinks as you turn partially to face your boyfriend. “But- But it’s not!” you protest.

He scowls, but his eyes are soft as they meet your gaze through his glasses. “Oh yeah, Pipsqueak?”

“It’s not!” you notice another shopper glare at you pointedly, as they walk around the two of you. Shaking your head, you resume walking through the store, leading the cart. “It’s about the feeling,” you say over your shoulder as you browse the shelves for the groceries you needed. “That warm, cozy feeling that you get.”

“What are you even talking about?” he asks, reaching for something off the top shelf.

“It’s hard to describe,” you huff. “It’s like, it’s the season of giving, people care more, there’s this warmth in your chest, a happiness that you want to share with others.”

“That’s really naive,” he scoffs. 

You sputter, staring at him in shock as a smirk creeps onto his face.

“Christmas isn’t about spending time with people, or some nonsense like the spirit of giving. It’s about buying, and making yourself look good.”

You blink at him, unable to find the words for an appropriate response.

The two of you continue your shopping in silence for a bit until you can’t take it anymore.

“I had a lot of things I wanted us to do together for Christmas,” you pout. “Do you not want to do them?”

“I don’t like the holidays, Pipsqueak.”

“Please?” you ask, looking up at him pleadingly.

He sighs, relenting. “We can do one. One Christmas thing, so you better make it count, Shortie.”

You beam at him, throwing your arms around his torso in a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, patting your head. “Now can we finish up here?”

  
  


~One Week Before Christmas~

  
  


“Pipsqueak,” Kei groans, taking in your surroundings.

You vibrate with energy, looking around excitedly to figure out what to do first, your arm hooked around his.

“When I said we could do one thing…” Kei scowls at you. “This isn’t what I meant.”

“You didn’t specify!” you retort. “And this is one thing, it’s the Winter Festival.”

“Pipsqueak there are dozens of things here. How long do you expect us to stay?”

“Till tonight!” you answer giddily. “There is a parade that we have to watch.”

Kei grumbles in annoyance as you look around. A large tree is set up in the center of the festival, easily over 50 feet tall, adorned with colored lights and a large star at the top. Near the tree is a large ice skating rink, where couples are gliding across the ice together, bundled up in coats and scarves. Dozens of little stalls are set up, selling anything from handmade crafts, to preserves and desserts, to hot food and drink. There is also a bonfire near some of the pop up stalls, where it looks like some people are roasting marshmallows. Some people are dressed up as seasonal characters, walking around greeting others, along with a few groups of carolers set up throughout the area. The scene is made all the more festive thanks to the snowfall from the day before.

“What do you want to do first, Kei?” you ask, looking up at him and grinning. 

The irritated expression on his face softens when he looks at you but doesn’t disappear entirely. “Whatever you want, Pipsqueak.” his breath puffs in front of his face, visible in the crisp winter air.

“Let’s go make some ornaments for the tree then!” you tug on his arm, leading the way to the center of the festival, and the tables set up around the base of the tree. You drag your boyfriend up to one of the volunteers standing at one of the tables. Laid out are little baggies with all the supplies, and it looked like there were five different types to choose from. You choose one of the popsicle reindeer ones, and Kei reluctantly picks a baked cinnamon one to decorate, and you are both directed to a couple of empty seats at one of the tables. 

“Why don’t they have the tree decorated already?” Kei grumbles, dumping the contents of his bag onto the table. “Why do we have to do it?”

“Because it’s fun Kei!” you take the parts for your ornament out of the little baggie, laying them out. Your baggie had three dark brown popsicle sticks, a couple of googly eyes, a red puffball, and a red ribbon. Scattered around on the table are various craft supplies, including glue, markers, glitter, and more. 

“What am I even supposed to do with this?” your boyfriend asks, holding up the flat brown snowman shape. The cinnamon smell of the ornament reaches your nostrils from across the table.

“You decorate it silly,” you answer, grabbing a glue bottle.

“With what?”

“Whatever you want,” you gesture to the supplies littered across the table. “They have more supplies over by where we got the ornaments too.”

You start gluing your popsicle sticks together in a triangle shape to resemble a reindeer head while Kei squints at the various supplies on the table. Eventually, he reaches over and grabs a glitter glue pen and starts drawing on his ornament with it. The two of you work mostly in silence, as you create your Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer ornament, and Kei decorates his snowman, scowling at it the entire time. 

Once you are done, you hold your ornament up in excitement to show it off.

“It’s cute, Pipsqueak,” Kei chuckles, looking right past the ornament at your grinning face. 

“Let me see yours!” you say, leaning forward to look, but he quickly hides it with his arms.

“It’s not nearly as good as yours, Shortie. Don’t worry about it,” his gaze darts away, cheeks getting a little pinker, and not just from the cold.

“Awe, don’t be like that,” you pout. “I want to see!”

He fiddles with his fingers a bit, still blocking your view from the ornament before sighing. Grabbing the ornament, he lifts it for you to see. It dangles from his finger on a green ribbon, the snowman outlined with carefully drawn, but still wobbly, silver lines, a little green plaid scarf, and two little black puffballs glued in a line under the scarf.

“Kei it’s so good!” you exclaim, reaching for it to get a closer look, but holds it up out of your reach.

“Aren’t we supposed to put these on the tree or something?” he asks.

You nod, “Yeah, we can go hang them on the tree now!”

Disposing of your trash, you go to the tree together to find a spot for your ornaments. You find a nice one at your eye level, and place your ornament on the branch.

“Let’s put our ornaments together,” you look up at your boyfriend, beaming. 

He shrugs, “Sure, Pipsqueak.” Reaching as high as possible, he hangs his snowman on the tree, before taking your reindeer off the branch you had placed it on and putting it next to his.

You pout a little, as you had hoped to get a closer look at his ornament by having him place it next to yours. Saying anything would just be met with teasing, so when Kei takes your hand in his, wrapping cold fingers around your gloved ones, you start leading him to the little pop-up stalls. 

“Where to next?” he asks, letting you lead him.

“Let’s see what they’re selling over here.” you answer, pointing to the stalls.

“Are you trying to finish your shopping on our day together?” he teases.

“No,” you retort. “I just want to see what they have.”

He follows you from stall to stall, looking at the various crafts, goods, and trinkets for sale. You were looking for a particular item, and when you finally spot the stall selling it, you turn to Kei.

“Could you get us some hot cocoa?” you ask, pointing back to a stand that was selling warm drinks.

He rolls his eyes. “Didn’t I ask you if you wanted any when we walked by it?”

You shrug, “I changed my mind.”

He shakes his head, grumbling, “Fine. Stay here, Pipsqueak.”

Pointing to the stall you had spotted you say, “Actually I want to go look at what they have over there.”

He glances to where you are pointing and then nods. “Ok, but don’t wander off.”

Letting go of your hand, he walks back to the warm drink stand, and you rush to the stall you had found, that was selling crocheted scarves, hats, and gloves. You had noticed when arriving at the festival, that your boyfriend wasn’t exactly dressed in the warmest clothes, as he didn’t expect to stay all day. And even though you had told him to dress warm, he had insisted he was fine. Running your hands along the scarves, you find the softest, longest green one you can, as well as some matching gloves, and purchase them from the vendor. They place them in a gift bag, along with the receipt, which you dig out and toss in the trash. The timing couldn’t be more perfect, as you can see Kei approaching with two paper cups, visible steam trailing from the drinks as his long strides bring them to you. 

He hands you one of the drinks, eyeing the gift bag.

“What did you get?” he asks, carefully sipping his drink.

You hold the bag out, offering it to him. “It’s for you.”

His eyes widen in surprise as he takes it and peeks in the bag. “What is this?”

You blow on the drink, before taking a tentative sip. “It’s a scarf and some gloves, I noticed you were cold.”

The pink on his cheeks deepens, as he reaches into the bag, pulling out a long green scarf. “Pipsqueak, I said I was fine, you didn’t need to.”

“I know,” you smile. “But I wanted to. And no refunds, so you may as well use it.”

He stares at you for a moment, before handing you his drink so he could don the scarf and gloves. The scarf is so fluffy and long that once he wraps it loosely around his neck a few times it covers the entire bottom half of his face. You find it absolutely adorable, but don’t say a thing as you pass his drink back to him.

“I hope you didn’t spend too much on this,” he grumbles, pulling the scarf down to take a drink. “Especially since I don’t need it.”

“Not at all,” you lie. “They were really affordable.”

He glances over to the shop, but you grab his hand again, pulling him away from the stalls. 

“Let’s go make s’mores,” you say, tugging him toward the bonfire. Next to the bonfire is a little table, where they had supplies for making s’mores. You each get a stick and, after spearing some marshmallows on the end, you take them to the fire.

“Is this really a Christmas thing, Pipsqueak?” Kei chuckles into his scarf, holding his marshmallows a careful distance from the flames.

“It’s nearly Christmas isn’t it?” you giggle, thrusting your marshmallow into the fire. It quickly catches the flame, and you pull it back, watching the fire spread across the entire surface before you blow out the flame.

“Don’t you even know how to roast a marshmallow properly?” Kei squints at you from behind his glasses, slowly turning his stick over the fire.

“Of course I do,” you say, pulling the gooey mess off the stick into a s’more and biting down.

He tsks, shaking his head, turning his attention to the fire. “You’re hopeless.”

“But you still love me,” you grin, finishing your s’more.

“So what if I do,” he mumbles, burying his face into the scarf, still carefully turning the marshmallow over the flame. You look at it to see an even, golden brown color all around it.

“Wow Kei!” you praise. “That’s so cool!”

He pulls it away from the fire, examining it. “It’s just a marshmallow.”

“But it’s all golden brown and pretty!”

“Well if you don’t just shove it into the fire then that’s what it looks like.”

You pinch his side jokingly, causing him to squirm away. “Meanie,” you pout.

His golden-brown eyes glint behind his glasses and he pulls the marshmallow off the stick with his fingers. “Meanie huh?” he presses the soft, golden brown delicacy to your lips. “Open up, Pipsqueak.”

You oblige, and he places the marshmallow in your mouth, thumb grazing along your bottom lip for a few seconds more than necessary. You chew the marshmallow, reveling in the semi-melted sweet treat.

“But Kei, what about your s’more?” you ask, after finishing the delicious dessert.

“Don’t need it,” he answers, a single knuckle under your chin coaxes you to tilt your head back to meet his gaze. With his other hand, he pulls his scarf down and leans in, placing a gentle kiss on your mouth. Licking teasingly at the corner of your lips, he nibbles at your lower lip, before dipping into your mouth. His tongue twists around yours, picking up the sweet flavor left by the marshmallow and replacing it with his taste. When he breaks the kiss, granting you oxygen again, he licks his lips, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth up. 

“Tastes good, Pipsqueak,” he chuckles. 

You feel a blush heat your face, and raise the back of your hand to your mouth, averting your gaze. “Kei, people are looking,” you mumble.

He chuckles. “So? Let them look,” he pulls your hand from your face, interlacing his fingers with your own. “What do you want to do next?”

You stammer, looking around to decide what to do next. The sun was starting to set, golden light giving way to the cool mauve of the swiftly approaching twilight. Indigo shadows stretch across the festival, soft echoes of the surroundings as the light recedes on the horizon. 

“Well, the parade will start soon, since it’s almost dark,” you gesture to where sections of the street were being roped off, parade floats, and people in costume gathering in the distance. 

“Tch,” Tsukki clicks his tongue. “So you just want to stand around until the dumb parade starts?”

“No,” you shake your head in protest. “What if we listen to some of the carolers while we wait?”

“Whatever you want, Pipsqueak.” he squeezes your hand, his warmth joining yours through the knit gloves.

Together you walk to a group of carolers that were set up near where the parade would be. As you listen to the carolers sing Carol of the Bells, you lean into Kei’s strong slender frame, hooking your other hand around his wrist. Humming along with the music, you rest your head against his arm. Each time you inhale, the cold air chills your lungs, warming just enough before you exhale to create a puff of air in front of your face.

When they transition to singing Silent Night, you glance up at your boyfriend to find him peering at you from behind the green scarf. He starts, quickly averting his gaze to watch the carolers.

“Look at the carolers, Pipsqueak. Not me,” he grumbles, burying his face deeper into the scarf, his glasses barely peeking out from above. 

“But I like looking at you,” you giggle, poking him in the side teasingly. “Don’t you like looking at me?”

“No,” he answers bluntly, glancing at you with a sparkle in his eye. “What would give you that idea?”

“Rude,” you pout. “Fine then, I don’t like looking at you either, you big meanie.”

You turn your attention back to the carolers, hugging his arm tight, pressed up against his side. You can feel the chuckle that he stifles, and it brings a smile to your lips.

“I was thinking, Pipsqueak,” he says, keeping his gaze on the carolers.

“Congratulations,” you giggle.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. “Don’t be a brat and just listen to me.”

You giggle again but say nothing.

“I’d like for us to spend Christmas at my place,” he says. “You can come over on Christmas eve, and stay the night.”

You blink, surprised. “Really?”

“Well yeah Shortie, I’m going to be all Christmas-ed out after today, and your place looks like a Christmas movie threw up on it.”

You pout, letting go of his arm, and releasing his hand to pull away, but he wraps it around your shoulders instead, pulling you into him.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to spend the day with you Pipsqueak, just that I want to do it at my place.”

“Fine,” you huff. 

He squeezes you tighter, before saying. “Looks like the parade is about to start.”

You look over and see a crowd of people lined up along the sides of the street, costumed characters rushing to where the floats were lined up ready to start moving. You walk over together, finding a spot near the front, so your view wasn’t blocked by too many people before he leaves to get some hot chocolate for the both of you.

Upon returning, he hands you the hot drink and positions himself directly behind you. He drapes his arms over your shoulders, pulling you tight against him so that your back was flush against his torso. 

“Stay close to me, Pipsqueak,” he says nonchalantly. “Want to make sure there’s enough room for everyone.”

You glance around, carefully sipping your hot chocolate. The crowd was moderate, but people weren’t packed tightly together by any means. You say nothing, leaning into your boyfriend’s embrace as you watch the parade together.

The sun had since set, and the clear night sky provided a perfect backdrop for the floats. The street lamps provide plenty of light as people dressed in nutcracker outfits march by, twirling batons while others play instruments. Each float is decorated beautifully, some decked out with more twinkling lights than should be possible, others covered in fake snow that sparkled slightly in the light. The carolers that you had seen earlier were all gathered on one float, singing Joy to the World as they passed on a float that looked like a wrapped gift. 

Before you knew it, your cocoa was gone, and you could feel the cold starting to nip at your nose. The temperature had dropped since the sun went down. You snuggle closer into your boyfriend’s chest to try and ward off the chill threatening you.

“What, are you cold, Pipsqueak?” Kei asks, moving his arms from around your shoulders and reaching for his scarf.

“No,” you pout, crossing your arms and refusing to shiver at the sudden loss of his warmth.

He reaches for his scarf and starts unwrapping it, gathering it in his hands.

“No, Kei, I’m fine,” you protest. “Don’t give me your scarf.”

“Tch,” he scoffs. “Like I would, Shortie.” He leans in, wrapping the scarf around both your neck and his, leaning down to rest his chin on your shoulder before wrapping his arms around your waist. “But I’ll share,” he whispers, placing a warm kiss on your cold cheek.

  
  
  


~Christmas Eve~

  
  


Your knuckles rap lightly against the white apartment door, the number 11 hanging next to the frame. You hold an overnight bag in one hand, despite having plenty of your stuff at his apartment already, you had wanted to bring some additional clothes, along with your gift for your boyfriend. Ignoring your nervous pulse and grumbling stomach, you glance down at your phone in hand, confirming that the message you sent upon arrival had gone through.

The door opens inward, and you are greeted by the smell of cinnamon and clove emanating from the apartment. Glancing up from your phone, you nearly drop it as you do a double-take.

Tsukishima Kei stood in front of you, wearing a green Christmas sweater. There were white snowflakes in the actual sweater design, and strands of green tinsel garland were draped across the front. Tiny plastic ornaments hung from the garland in red, gold, and silver. To complete the look, he was wearing a fluffy red and white Santa hat nearly down to his glasses, the point of the hat draped to his left side. His expression was forcibly neutral, as he stared at the empty space above your head, refusing to meet your shocked gaze.

“Get in here, Pipsqueak,” he grumbles. “I hope you’re hungry... and pick your jaw up off the floor while you’re at it.”

You snap your jaw shut, stepping past Kei into the apartment as he closes the door behind you, only to freeze in place yet again, awestruck. The entire apartment is decked out in Christmas decorations. A large tree stands prominently in the corner, shiny red ball ornaments spread around the tree with careful precision, fat silver tinsel garland snaking carefully around, with colored string lights peeking out from the branches. At the base was a red plaid tree skirt, a small pile of colorful presents reclining on the fabric. Green garland was draped over the window, small red berries dotting the evergreen landscape. Colored lights crawl along the wall, basking the entire room in their faint electric glow. A large wreath hangsl above the couch, ornaments and bows decorating it. The corner table is set up with a little village of houses, tiny trees dusted with fake snow. Light Christmas music drifts through the air, and everywhere you look, you find more decorations. A silver reindeer here, a fat Santa there, even some snow globes littered about.

“Kei, what- “ you stutter, looking around, mouth agape.

“I thought I said to pick up your jaw, Pipsqueak,” he grumbles, taking your bag from you and walking it to the bedroom before returning empty-handed.

“Kei,” you say, looking around in shock. “When did- “ you let your sentence trail off.

“You were here last week, Pipsqueak, or don’t you remember?” he scoffs.

“It wasn’t like this!” you protest.

“Right, so I did it this week,” he states, crossing his arms, causing the tinsel garland on his sweater to crinkle, the ornaments shifting with the movement.

“But I thought… “ you gape. “You said my place had too many decorations, it looks like you have the whole store crammed in here!”

“Tch,” he frowns, uncrossing his arms. “You still don’t get it?”

You blink at him, dumbfounded.

He grumbles, fiddling with his fingers, before gesturing to the decorations. “It’s for you, Pipsqueak.”

Realization dawns on you, “Oh… _Oh_.” You glance around the room again. Everything, every carefully placed decoration, was put there for you. “Kei you didn’t have to, I know you don’t like the holidays.”

“But you do,” he says pointedly, walking into the kitchen.

You follow and gasp when you see a fully prepared Christmas dinner waiting on the dining table. There were even decorated sugar cookies, the icing a little messy, but you can tell that he had made them himself.

“Kei, what is all this?” you ask, feeling your heart swell in your chest and happy tears prick at your eyes.

“Don’t overthink it, Pipsqueak,” he tsks, gesturing for you to sit down. “It’s just Christmas dinner.”

“But today is Christmas eve,” you say, sitting and letting him push in the chair for you. 

“Well fine then, I’ll pack it all up and we can make a pizza instead,” he starts to lift the serving platter with the ham as if to take it away.

“No!” you protest, reaching out to grab his forearm. “We can have it now, and tomorrow.”

He smirks, replacing the platter on the table. “That’s what I thought. Now eat up.”

You eagerly dig in, savoring the food that had been prepared. The food wasn’t especially extraordinary, but Kei had made it special for you, and so that made it the best. You talk as you eat, discussing anything and everything, except for what he had done just for you. What more was there to say that his actions hadn’t already screamed?

After dinner, you help Kei pack up the leftovers before settling on the couch together to watch your favorite Christmas movie. He didn’t pay much attention to the movie, as his teasing fingers traced along your skin and played with your hair. He was always more affectionate when you were alone together after all.

When the movie was over, he went to the bedroom briefly, and came back with a blue and white snowflake blanket, laying it out in front of the tree. You tilt your head at him from the couch curiously, but he pulls you up and moves near the tree, on top of the blanket.

Tugging the ugly green sweater over his head, the tinsel crinkles, and the little ornaments jingle together he tosses it to the side, chest now bare. Stepping closer, he covers your mouth with a kiss, helping you remove your clothes as well. You gently remove his glasses, setting them aside as he yanks off the Santa has, tousled blonde locks all askew. He guides you down to the blanket, undoing his pants before stepping out of them and lowering himself to the blanket with you. His lean form hovers over you, caging you in as you pull him back in for another kiss. His taste and scent fill you, salty but fresh like the ocean and white amber. You run your fingers through his soft, short hair that you knew smelled like his shampoo, sweet mint, and aloe, as your tongues dance together intricately.

“You’re mine,” he whispers against your lips. “Only mine, Pipsqueak.”

You hum in agreement, trying to pull him in for a deeper kiss, only for him to pull back, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“I’m going to make sure you know just how much you mean to me,” he murmurs, dotting your face with soft kisses. Across your forehead, down your nose, below each eye, and along your jaw, kissing nearly everywhere, except your mouth. “And how much I adore every. Single. Part. Of. You.” each word emphasized with another kiss.

He kisses down your jaw before moving below your ear, placing a soft kiss there, before sucking gently, leaving a lovely red mark. He continues down your neck, nibbling, sucking, and licking down to your collarbone. 

“Kei, my firefly, please,” you whine, arching into his maddening touch, using your nickname for him that you knew drove him wild.

He chuckles against your skin, before pulling away and leaning back on his heels over you, looking at you with lust-darkened golden brown eyes. “Sweet strawberry,” he murmurs, coaxing you to sit up before grabbing your hand and bringing it to his face. He places a kiss on each of your fingertips, one after the next. “I already told you,” a kiss placed on your pulse point, along with a gentle nibble, before he moves to your other hand. “I am going to worship this body, every single inch, so you know just how much you mean to me.”

He continues kissing up your arm, almost methodical in his determination to cover every inch of your skin with his kisses. Impatience bubbles in your chest, as you try to slip a hand in his boxers, wanting to speed things up. He is quick to react, hand darting down to grab your wrist. He brings your wrist to his lips, gently biting at the pulse point.

“I’m so glad you chose to be a brat, Pipsqueak, my sweet little strawberry. Because that means I get to take my time,” he traps both of your wrists in one hand, reaching over to one of the presents lying under the tree. He tugs the green ribbon loose from the gift, before using it to tie your wrists together. Pushing your arms above your head, he lays you flat on the blanket again.

“Be a good brat,” he whispers against your mouth. “And keep your arms above your head while I worship this body.”

You whine in annoyance, but when he releases your wrists, you keep them in place as directed. Kei continues his ministrations down your body, now also caressing and teasing and squeezing as he goes. When he reaches your breasts, one receives attention from his mouth, while he plays with the other with his lithe fingers, tweaking your nipple with his hand, while sucking on the other with his mouth before switching. When he starts kissing down your stomach, his hands run along your sides and around to your back. He pulls you into his ministrations, encouraging your already arching back to stretch further yet. Kissing down your navel, he reaches your neglected sex, kissing all around the folds, and nibbling the inside of your thigh before moving on to your leg. 

You whimper, bucking your hips, desperate for his attention on your needy sex, but he merely chuckles, his breath a hot puff of air against your sensitive skin.

“Not yet, Pipsqueak,” he murmurs, moving to your other leg, kissing the inside of your ankle before he starts working his way up. This was his time, his game of seduction and pleasure, and you had only to let him play. Your body was his temple, and manipulating it his religion. Kei had always possessed extreme patience and excelled in biding his time, waiting for that exact moment he drove you mad. The exact precision in his delicate movements only prove how well he knew your body. 

Each kiss was carefully planted, interspersed between nips and licks at just the right time to make you gasp. Time seemed to dissipate, you were so caught up in the way his touch made you feel. You let yourself get lost in his ministrations, admiring the colored light cast upon his skin, almost as if he were standing below a stained glass window. He says nothing as he works, the only sounds your small gasps and whimpers as you lose yourself to the magic of the moment.

When he reaches your sex again, he nips at the bud of nerves, sending you arching into him, keening. Your body over-sensitive and desperate for release, he gives you none as he slowly licks up your folds. 

“You taste so good, my sweet strawberry,” he purrs, dipping his tongue to lap at you languidly. God but his patience was infuriating, his meticulousness meant to drive you to the greatest heights of pleasure before he even entered you.

“Firefly,” you moan, hoping the nickname would spur him to move faster.

He hums into your core, sending vibrations shuddering through you, but his pace remains unchanged. He laps at you as if he has all the time in the world, diligent and unrelenting, large hands holding your hips in place so that you can’t grind against him chasing a release for the pleasure that had been building.

You can feel your arms start to shake, as you fight the urge to bury your fingers in his hair and pull him against you. This was his time, and he would not be rushed as he slowly brought you to the edge and back, your whimpers and keens music to his ears as he performed his duty. 

“I could eat you forever my sweet,” he murmurs, kissing that bundle of nerves. “You’ve been such a good girl for me though, would you like to cum?”

You nod furiously, words lost in the haze of pleasure.

“Use your words, sweet strawberry,” he nips at the inside of your thigh. “Or I will keep eating my favorite meal.”

“Kei,” you gasp, arching up as he sucks at the over-sensitive bud as you scramble to find the words. “Kei, please, I want to cum, please please I need to cum.”

He places a gentle kiss at your entrance, “Since you asked so nicely, Pipsqueak.” 

Long fingers press into you, curling to skillfully find your g-spot, making you writhe in pleasure against him. His mouth returns to your clit, licking, sucking, and nipping at it as his skilled digits curl into you, quickly chasing you to a crescendo of pleasure, only to bring you crashing over the peak, screaming his name. His tongue carries you through your release, pulling you through the aftershocks of pleasure as he gulps down your intense climax.

“Such a good girl for me,” he murmurs, trailing kisses up your abdomen.

You hum, head swirling in the clouds, unfocused eyes seeing scattered colors from the lights until Kei’s face is in front of you, mouth on yours. Moaning into his kiss, your eyes flutter shut as you taste yourself on him. He lifts your shaking arms, wrists still bound together by the green ribbon, and hooks them over his head, pulling you against him. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come undone for me,” he whispers, as you feel the head of his cock press against your entrance. “Let me see it again.”

A low moan escapes your throat as he slowly buries himself in you, patient even in this. The pleasant stretch as he fills you pulls you back toward the heights of pleasure that only he could provide. No one could manipulate your body the way Tsukishima Kei could, and he knew it. It’s why he was able to be so patient, because for as much as he enjoyed fucking you senseless, this was a new way to make you ascend, and he was loving every timeless second of it. Long, slow thrusts that reached deep into your core, his hands on your hips, guiding your hips to meet with his every time. 

Your head falls back, as the slow build-up of pleasure brings you further and further up, soon you would be above the clouds. Kei starts trailing kisses along your jaw again, and across your neck, sucking just enough to create little red marks on your skin. His marks on you. Lost in intense pleasure, your gaze lazily drifts to the tree, where you find a million reflections of your intertwined forms in the shiny red ornaments. You moan, watching in the ornaments as Kei’s hips stutter in their pace, his warmth filling you as he lets out a small groan against your collarbone. 

“Not done yet,” he grunts, thrusting into you once again, chasing you higher still. His measured pace speeding up, as he reaches one hand down to circle your clit. “Show me how much I affect you, Pipsqueak.”

You whine, arching into his touch, eyes still focused on your reflections in the ornaments, the way his body moved into yours.

“God, you feel so amazing,” he moans, nibbling your ear. “You’re so beautiful like this, when you show me how I make you feel.”

You whimper, words lost to you as you pull your gaze to meet his, as his pace quickens, and skilled fingers threaten to bring you over the precipice. 

He moans deeply at your expression, covering your mouth with a kiss. “The way you beg with your eyes my sweet sweet strawberry. Are you going to cum again for me?”

You nod, trying to reach his mouth again for another kiss.

“Then cum for me, and scream into me as you fall apart,” he demands, covering your mouth with his own. His tongue pushes yours around, while his skilled fingers and powerful thrusts bring you soaring over the edge of ecstasy, your cry of pleasure lost in his mouth. His hips keep moving, and you feel the warmth from his release fill you, skilled fingers moving as he coaxes your aftershocks of pleasure into another release before he finally stilling, bracing himself above you. Your head is dizzy from the pleasure, and when he eventually pulls away from the kiss, you gasp, the oxygen dragging you back down to earth.

Kei gently removes your arms from around his neck, untying the ribbon, and placing light kisses around where it had bound your wrists. He lays down next to you, cradling you against his chest as he places a kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you,” he murmurs into your hair.

You hum happily, wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your head into his chest. “I love you more, my firefly.”

He chuckles lightly, running his fingers through your hair. “Merry Christmas, Pipsqueak.”

  
  



End file.
